


Conversations Over Drug-Laced Cakes

by Spiderheart



Series: The Wreckedverse [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Consent Negotiation, Dialogue Heavy, Drugs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, RACK (Risk-Aware Consensual Kink), jack harkness rule, transmale angel dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderheart/pseuds/Spiderheart
Summary: Angel's first meeting with Lord Sin.Just something I thought of based on a throwaway line in a recent RP. No actual sex in this one, but plenty of UST.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Lord Sinuous of Tree | The Serpent of Eden
Series: The Wreckedverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Conversations Over Drug-Laced Cakes

By virtue of being the candyman of Hell, Lord Sinuous knew he could ask almost anyone for anything, and he could get it. He still viewed movies as one of those things that you saw as much for the marvel of the invention as for the content, which meant his adoration for Angel Dust went a little beyond the usual jacking off (besides which, he was technically a creature for whom genitalia and a sex drive were more of an opt-in).

The first time they’d met, Lord Sinuous had waited in the shadows for all the others, who had felt his presence and wilted somewhat, or ran away; that suited Sin just fine. He slithered out of a shadow with a bouquet of roses, because he had roses and showing off that at least part of his garden was solely for frivolity was a show of power.

‘Angel Dussst,’ he purred, ‘I adore you.’

‘You ain’t so bad yerself,’ Angel said, with a thousand-watt smile; but he held the flowers like the precious thing they were. ‘Nice flowers.’

‘Grew them myssself,’ Lord Sin said. ‘Do come and sssee me anytime, I’d love to have you as a guessst.’

He left before anymore could be said, knowing his card—and his number—were on the flowers. There was no doubt Angel knew who he was; _everyone_ knew Sin. He retreated back into the shadows, as usual accompanied by no one. He had staff, of course, but not bodyguards. Sin was larger than every demon there had ever been, and had only gotten larger with every passing year; he was the first, and he was allowed a little insouciance. After all, no one dared touch the Fallen, and especially the man who supplied their drugs.

He had a feeling Angel Dust would be by soon enough; he saved the best of his crop for guests, and he had some freshly-made pink champagne cupcakes laced with Lovely made by his pastry chef.

As he’d hoped, Angel came by only a few hours later, likely as soon as he could; but when the CEO of the Adult Film Studio (such a lack of imagination, Sin had always thought) got out of the car, he was met with the doorman denying him entrance.

‘Just Angel Dust, m’lord’s orders. No one else.’

Lord Sinuous watched, from the window several floors above, as Valentino had to furiously bite back his threats. This was no ordinary overlord, this was _the fucking serpent, himself_. Yet he couldn’t just disallow Angel Dust, as that might be seen as a snub he couldn’t afford, not with Lord Sinuous able to simply blackball him into disaster. With some difficulty controlling his temper, Valentino finally got Angel Dust out of the car, perfectly made-up and costumed in a long overcoat that made clear he wasn’t wearing much beneath it but boots. Valentino drove away, and Angel Dust looked a little awestruck as Edgar showed him inside. Sin turned away from the window then, slithering back over to the tea-table. There was psilocybin tea, but Lord Sinuous liked to save that for when the cakes _weren’t_ laced with something else. Besides, the flavours were completely wrong for one another.

He waited, and the butler eventually led Angel into the room, which was only lit by the large picture window where Sin was sitting at the table.

‘Come, my dear, sssit,’ Lord Sinuous said, gesturing with one long and elegantly-taloned hand. He sipped the simple tea, watching as Angel cautiously sat down. ‘Do you know my name?’

‘Sure I do. You’re the big man himself, the snake that tempted Eve, right?’

‘The ssame.’

‘So, what, the drug lord doesn’t do drugs?’

‘Oh, no, no, my dear. I can sssimply afford to be more… elegant.’ He put a cupcake on one of the small plates, offering it. ‘Your favourite, I believe. It’sss ssso much better when one can enjoy onessself, I find.’

‘You serious? These cupcakes have angel dust in ‘em?’

‘Yesss,’ Lord Sinuous assured him. ‘I rather prefer my sssweetsss as lovely as possssible.’

Angel Dust laughed, ‘that’s a good one. All right, well, lemme see how these babies taste. I like the colour.’

They were a pale pink. It was not an accident. Lord Sinuous smiled widely, which was quite a different expression on a viper’s face. ‘I’m ssso glad.’

‘Fuck!’ Angel said, after really enjoying the first one. ‘FuuuuuuuUUUUCk! These are _great!’ _He gestured widely with his arms. ‘There really a whole dose in there? Fuck! I want another one.’

‘Go right ahead, my dear.’

‘You might try other endearments, you know? Like, I can see “precious” soundin’ _real_ hot outta you, with that hiss.’ He was busily putting three more cupcakes on his plate, as he spoke. ‘Who made this? You make these? These are fantastic, the texture’s amazing, and the flavour balance between the cake and the frosting is perfect.’

‘You know about food?’

‘Well yeah, I usedta have an aunt and uncle that had a bakery, and—oooh, are these _jimmies_? Where the fuck you get jimmies down here?’

‘I have them imported,’ Lord Sin said with a completely straight face.

‘The fuck you do! From where, Candyland?’

‘Precciousss—’ ooh, that _did_ sound good, ‘—you are _sssitting_ in Candyland.’ 

‘Fair point. So, the roses smell amazing, by the way; I just hope Valentino doesn’t burn ‘em before I get back to my room.’

‘I’ll sssend you home with new onesss,’ Lord Sin said.

‘Yeah? What’ll it cost me?’

‘Hmm… allowing me to fuck you when the drugsss kick in.’

‘That all? Sure!’

‘I have two cocksss.’

‘I’ve got a bonus hole.’

‘I am aware, my dearessst, but I wanted to warn you firssst.’

‘Oh, I see. That’s polite of you.’

‘I am nothhhing if not polite, precciousss.’ Lord Sinuous sipped his tea.

‘I notice you aren’t eating ‘em.’

‘Not if I want to ffffuck you, no. _One_ of usss hasss to be in control.’

‘You’re a pretty level-headed guy, for someone that’s been in hell so long.’

‘Mossst of the demonsss you work with were mortal. There isss nothhhing new in hell, for me.’

‘I guess not, must be pretty boring.’

‘Oh no, no, it’sss very relaxssing, actually.’ Sin said, pouring himself more tea and stirring some sugar into it. ‘I have a garden, I have a routine. Even the exssterminationsss don’t bother me—they’re family, family can’t ever sssurprise you.’

‘Ain’t that the truth! Whoa, I think they’re kicking in a little, this is good shit.’ He was on his sixth cupcake. Sin chuckled.

‘Ssstay there, I’ll fetch the lube….’

**Author's Note:**

> [Come see me on Discord!](https://discord.gg/GEumu65) Also, [Lord Sinuous](http://lord-sinuous-of-tree.tumblr.com) and [Angel](http://wreckedverse-angel-dust.tumblr.com) have tumblrs!


End file.
